


Worried

by Dream_Birds



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I can’t write speech, Jazz is dad, jettwins have the big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Birds/pseuds/Dream_Birds
Summary: Jazz is worried about the twins’s emotional state
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Jetfire & Jetstorm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, it has angst kinda

Jetstorm curled up with his brother, Jetfire, on the bed they were given to use while at the earth base.

They weren’t feeling well, as they had been working extra hard today. While they were trying to take their processors off it they started wondering what life would have been like if somethings were different.

If they were created as one bot like they were supposed to, and what would happened if they didn’t get Fatally injured.

And now, they were remembering that they were experimented on when they were dying.

The Thought of it made their plating crawl and brought some horrible images to mind. They wanted to cry.

“Hay, you two ok?” A voice said. The boys looked up at the door way. They saw Jazz, leaning against the frame with a concerned look on his faceplates.

“We are being ok.” The twins said in unison. They were smiling, but Jazz knew that they were far from happy.

“Alright, what’s bugin ya?” Jazz said, walking in the room and sitting on the end of the bed, “I know something’s, you can tell me.”

The twins moved to be on ether side of jazz, looking down at him “W-We were just thinking a-about what h-happened to us w-when we g-got upgraded.” The pink energon tears, travel down their faces told Jazz just how hurt they were.

“Hay hay hay, it’s okay!” Said Jazz as he stood up and wiped the tears from their optics. “I know it hard to think about, but, if it’s bothering you, you can talk to me. About anything, alright. I’m always here to talk.” The twins _were_ big and strong, bigger then most autobots, but they were still very, very young. He didn’t want to put so much emotional stress on them. Not now.

The boys smiled, feeling A little better. “Thank you, Mister Jazz.”

He polled then into a hug. “Get some recharge you two.” He said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Jazz walk back to prowl’s room, “Is everything alright?” The black and gold ninja-bot asked as Jazz entered.

“Yeah.” If Jazz had it **his** way, the twins would be kept away from the Elite-Guard, away from the dangers they’re sent to.


End file.
